Software programming has gained popularity and is continuing to gain popularity. Specifically, software programming for games creates excitement both among players and software programmers. In software programming, a software programmer writes a computer program using a computer programming language, such as C, C++, Assembly Language, etc.
Once the computer program is written, the computer program is compiled. If the computer program compiles, there may not be an error in the computer program. On the other hand, if the computer program does not compile, there usually is an error in the computer program. However, if the computer program is large, it is difficult to debug the computer program.
It is within this context that various embodiments of the present invention arise.